


Malfoy on a Motorbike

by Wait_I_Cant_Read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biker AU, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, biker!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_I_Cant_Read/pseuds/Wait_I_Cant_Read
Summary: The trauma from the war changed everybody. For most, it was a reminder to live in the moment. For Draco, it was a chance to rethink himself.Now, most people have lost track of Draco. Two or three years past before anyone had seen from him at all in fact.Of course it was Harry who saw him first, as he was waiting to cross the street with a bag of groceries in one hand and a rapidly melting ice cream dripping down the other. It was a day he was messy from work, it was Friday at least, but found himself fascinated by the motorcyclist waiting for a green light just next to him.





	Malfoy on a Motorbike

The bike had caught his eye originally, it being a slick green, silver and black two-seater slick and slim motorcycle with what he could only assume to be LED lights lit underneath and from within. A thin, leather boot clad foot connected to the street led Harry’s eyes up to the tight, black leather with metallic silver accents jacket on thin arms and green and black gloves clutching the handlebar. He was quickly called back down to reality when he felt the rider look at him.

At first he took it as a hint to stop checking them out. When the rider didn’t look away after a solid few seconds Harry finally dared to meet in eye contact through the helmet’s now open eye panel.

“Malfoy?”

Familiar grey eyes flicked down his body before farting to the now green street light. With another tiny glance at him, the bike was rearing up and launching forward. Left in the dust, Harry stood in a stunned disbelief until his ice cream had completely dropped off his cone. He shook his head in attempts to recollect himself, tossed the cone, and begun back on his way home.

The very next morning he, Ron and Hermione had lunch as usual. Harry arrived to Hermione’s flat later than normal, already starting out with a “you won’t believe who I saw last night” by the time he was in the door.

“Let me guess, yourself. And you still chose to wear that shirt.”

“What? No! Hermione, this is serious. Also I look good in this shirt.” Harry responded, his hand going to his heart. “I saw Malfoy.”

“I didn’t know you were visiting Azkaban this month.” Ron laughed.

“Guys, I’m not kidding. He was on a muggle motorcycle!”

Hermione came over and put her hand to his forehead. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah-“

“If you think you saw Malfoy doing anything related to muggles I’m not sure you are, mate.”

Harry shook his head. He sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course we are.” Ron laughed while shoving a fair amount of meat into his gullet.

He dropped it for the rest of the meal. Afterward he decided to walk home instead of using the floo. Maybe he was just seeing things last night, it’s not like there’s only one person in the world with grey eyes and a slender frame.

Just before he was about to drop it entirely, he saw that sexy green and silver bike parked outside a tattoo shop.

It wouldn’t hurt to step in just to take a look, would it?

Despite his best judgement, he slipped into the bustling shop and squeezed past the muggles towards the little half wall separating the waiting area from the tables. He scanned the people behind him first, completely skipping over everyone who wasn’t blond or unhealthily thin.

“What can I help you with?” An extremely tatted up woman with bright blue hair asked from just next to Harry.

He spun around and looked over her. “Oh, I’m just looking for someone...”

“Whose that?” She asked and looked at everyone with him. “Kevin’s not in today but I’m willing to make an appointment for you.”

“Uh...” Harry sighed while his eyes latched onto a familiar leather and silver jacket. “No, I’m fine.” He muttered while waving her off. He looked closer and sure enough sat on the table just next to the jacket was a blond man, now bare foot with one trouser leg rolled up, facing away from him.

Unintentionally, he allowed his mind to link up with the man. He didn’t convey any information but he did immediately get a “nosy, aren’t we?” before being forced out of the other’s mind.

Before he had the thought to just go over to him he felt his thoughts being breached even through his how far into auror training defenses.

“Annoying, isn’t it?” Echoed through his mind. “Do you often go around and poke into stranger’s minds or am I the exception?”

Harry pursed his lips at the accusation.

The other voice stopped him from actually answering. “Most of these people are muggles, you know. Come over here if you want to talk to me like a civil person.”

Before Harry could argue or agree, the connection was cut. The man was talking to an artist while propping his foot up so his ankle was at the artist’s shoulder level. Harry scoffed on his way over. There’s no way this was actually Malfoy.

Then they actually made eye contact. Harry’s stomach did flips when he saw Malfoy’s sharp face in that tight sleeveless turtleneck, even if he quickly pulled his jacket back over his arms once Harry came over. He watched as Malfoy expressionlessly looked over Harry while getting his tattoo.

Eventually he followed Harry’s gaze to see to progress on the simple stripes. Red, orange and currently working on yellow.

“You look well.” Malfoy commented.

“So do you.”

“Coffee after this?”

Harry hesitated. “Y-Yeah.” He bit his lip and watched as a blue stripe was added under the green.

Malfoy didn’t seem like he really cared. He fished out his wallet and prepared a couple muggle bills as the purple was being finished. The artist put a bandage on it, took the money and seconds later Malfoy was standing, throwing his helmet under his arm, and saying goodbye to the artist.

“Well, come on then.”

“Oh, we’re going now?” Harry asked while speeding up to catch up. Malfoy led him outside and towards the bike.

“You remember how to ride a broom, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Malfoy pushed the helmet into Harry’s hands to put on his gloves. “Well, this is like that just more dangerous.”

“Wait- we’re riding that? With you driving?”

“Any better suggestions?” Malfoy asked and motioned for Harry to put the helmet on. “I’ll drive us to my favorite coffee shop, going the speed limit,” he added with a smirk, “we’ll sit and catch up or what have you.”

Harry didn’t say anything as he watched in stunned disbelief as Malfoy casually threw one leg over the bike and kick the engine on while standing it up. The lights flicked on and lit up Harry’s face.

“Coming or what?” Malfoy asked. Harry jumped at the question and rushed to get the helmet on. “Careful getting on, the pipe just next to my right leg is hot enough to burn you straight to the bone. Not that that’s ever phased you, Potter.”

“So you’re calling that thing a deathtrap but still expecting me to get on it?”

Malfoy leaned against the handle bars and grinned. Before he could respond Harry was talking, “don’t answer that,” while clambering up onto the tiny leather seat behind Malfoy. Uncomfortably, he positioned to be touching him as little as possible, which was difficult considering he had to lean forward and grab at least his waist to let him maintain balance.

As soon as he twisted the throttle to get them out of the parking spot though, Harry overreacted and quickly wrapped his arms all the way around Malfoy’s waist to not fall. Don’t think he missed the glance and chuckle he got in response.

The first minute or so Harry was just clutching on. He had to admit, Malfoy smelled better than he was expecting. He was also a whole lot more comfortable to hug than he would ever admit. When he got over his initial worry about falling off he found they were already parking.

When Harry didn’t immediately hop off after the leather between his legs stopped buzzing, Malfoy looked at him from over his shoulder with a cocky little smirk.

“You first, monsieur.”

Harry scrambled off with dramatic movements to not touch any part of the bike with the possibility of being hot. With a poetic smoothness, Malfoy popped out the kickstand, rested the bike down and slid off. With a nod of the head he led them into the small coffee shop. Several people, not just the employees, greeted him.

When they went up to the counter the woman behind it greeted them enthusiastically, “Hey, Drake! And a friend~! Who’s this?”

“Drake?” Harry repeated in a whisper.

“Muggle name.” He responded in a sigh. “This is Harry. I’ll have my usual plus whatever he’s ordering.”

Harry quickly ordered and watched in amusement as Malfoy paid. As they moved towards one of the tables he hissed, “You didn’t have to pay for me.”

“Yeah, well, I did.” He smiled once seated. He turned his attention to watching everyone else in the coffee shop while Harry was stuck staring in confusion at him. When did he become to grown up? So mature and sociable? Even more confusing, why was he living among muggles and looking so damn happy about it?

“It’s been awhile.”

He only glanced at Harry for a second. “Yeah.”

“It’s been a few years since anyone’s heard from you. It’s nice to see you’re... well, not dead.”

Their drinks were delivered to them, giving something else for Malfoy to focus on. “Nope, just here. How are things with you and that one Weasley? Ginevra?”

“We, uh, we were never actually a thing. We kissed once during the war, we talked about it once, now she’s traveling the world with her fiancée, Luna.”

Malfoy nodded.

They basically just had small talk like that for the next twenty minutes. That is until Harry finally asked what was on his mind since he was told off at the tattoo parlor. “You’re living with muggles, then? Why?”

“Well, it was nice.” He sighed, “I really should be getting back home though, this bandage isn’t supposed to be on for more than an hour.”

“You’re really not going to answer my question?”

“What question.”

Harry had to get up to follow him. “Why are you here, instead of at your family manor?”

Draco didn’t respond as he got on his bike. Harry stood in front of him so he couldn’t pull out of the spot though. “Look, I just wanted a change of pace. Let’s not think too much into it.”

Harry crossed his arms. He was going to ask again since that answer was not the full truth and he knew that from his auror training, but instead looked towards the road they were near. “Alright, follow up question: can you take me home?”

Draco seemed taken aback by the question for a second before shaking his head and relaxing again. “Yeah, sure, give me the cross streets and I’ll drop you off on the corner.”

“So much for the gentlemanly act.” Harry murmured but clambered onto the bike behind him.

“I bought you coffee, don’t tell me I also need to hold your hand and unlock your door for you.”

Harry grumbled. He knew exactly where they were and they weren’t far from his flat, but secretly he just wanted an excuse to put his arms around Draco again. And despite his claim, Draco did actually take him right up to the walkway he needed to get home, going a good half mile further than he promised.

He also sighed, “take care,” as Harry struggled off the bike.

“You too. Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Draco smiled but hid it with a cough. “You’re not too far from me so I doubt I’ll be able to get away without seeing you at some point.”

Harry thanked him again before awkwardly strolling towards his flat building. Draco didn’t leave until they could no longer see each other if the sound of the engine was anything to go by.

Even after an hour of being alone Harry felt warm. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy would be that attractive? Harry’s heart fluttered remembering the little ankle tattoo he was getting- a rainbow flag- and he didn’t even try to cover it or explain it when he knew Harry saw it. He didn’t have time to take in any of them, but Harry thought of his inked up arms too. He never really found tattoos attractive before but he was reconsidering that idea because Malfoy was fucking sexy.

Sexy enough that he always kept an eye out for a trace of of him anytime he left the house. It took over a week but he found him again, at that coffee shop Sunday morning. Harry ordered and didn’t ask him before just plopping in the chair across from Draco.

“Good morning.”

Harry raised a brow at the genuine casualness of the greeting. He was expecting at least one passive-aggressive threat. “Morning.”

It was quiet for a long while between them but it wasn’t a hostile silence, it just seemed Draco was happy people-watching and occasionally glancing at Harry. They barely even had a conversation that day before Draco was saying goodbye and offering to give Harry a ride back home. He politely declined.

As soon as Draco’s motorcycle was on the road a woman from across the way came and sat in his seat.

“So are you Harry?”

Harry scrunched his brows. “Yeah, why?”

“Drake used to talk about you a whole lot.”

“Has he?” He asked cautiously.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s all been good things. He’s a keeper, young man, you know that?”

He fought the low hanging ‘actually he’s a seeker’ joke. He instead actually thought about her implications. Before he could say anything she was being called by who he could assume was her boyfriend to get leaving.

Unsure what to do with this information he just turned it over in his mind for another week until he returned the very next Sunday.

“Is this a thing now?” Draco asked when Harry joined him that morning. It didn’t seem like it was out annoyance luckily.

“Unless you tell me to stop or find a new cafe.”

“Mmm... Nah.” He laughed before asking about his sleep. They engaged in a rather full conversation that day and Harry happily accepted the ride home after the hour they were there.

Next weekend, same thing. The fourth weekend was a touch different though. When Harry came in Draco was sat at his usual table with his head between his hands.

Harry didn’t even get a drink before going over to him. “Everything alright?”

“Not exactly. I don’t want to talk about it here though.” He murmured without looking up. “Would you be willing to come back to mine?”

Harry’s heart both ached and soared. “Anything for you.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Harry kept a relatively tight hug the whole ride. He tried to keep his excitement low. He was comforting a friend not anything else.

Draco’s place was a little home nestled into a fairly quiet suburb. Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the cozy feeling wasn’t it. He felt at home within seconds of coming in, though he supposed the narrow entry hallway and living room were both rather enclosed and decorated similarly to his old common room.

“My roommate’s not home so we can talk in here. Good. Going up to my bedroom might send the wrong message.”

Wrong? Harry repeated in his mind before sitting beside Draco. “I’m here for you.”

“I- oh, bloody hell-“ he sighed and rested his hand on Harry’s on his knee, “I don’t know how to say it. I enjoy spending time with you and I want to do it more. I was hoping we could become friends-“

Harry interrupted, “I’m in love with you.” And with that Harry wanted to punch himself. It wasn’t like him to be so impulsive. “I hated you in school, we didn’t see each other for God knows how long, but now you’re here- We’re here- and you’ve changed.”

Draco was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth and removed his hand from Harry’s. Otherwise his expression was unreadable and Harry’s stomach dropped.

“Being friends sounds great.” He finally whispered in attempts to not ruin what they did have.

Draco returned his hand to Harry’s knee. “No, no, no, Potter, you can’t just declare you love me and try to ignore it before I have time to process.” He announced. “Just give me a second, Christ.”

Harry watched Draco’s face carefully as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco scanned Harry once over before fully turning to face him. “You know, I just got over you this past year, or at least I thought I did. Would you actually like to go on a date with me?”

“Yeah.”

——

A few months later Draco finally agreed to join Harry to his weekly visit at Hermione’s (and on a lesser degree, Ron’s) flat. The usual confidence he carried was greatly snuffed.

He got there a little earlier than he was told to to wait for Harry. Once he was there, he entered without knocking to announce his presence.

“Good morning!” Called Hermione from the kitchen.

“Bring your boyfriend like you promised you would, last month?” Ron laughed from down the hallway that Harry was leading Draco through.

“That I did.” He responded and leaned against the corner between them and Draco. “You have to promise not to freak out though.”

“It can’t be worse than the time you were snogging George in the middle of dinner.” Ron retorted while setting the table for four. “That was gross enough even Ginny was begging to be excused.”

Still it took until Hermione was carrying some food to the table for him to move forward. “If you like him we have no reason not to.” She assured him.

“Okay...” he hummed and brought Draco in. It seemed they both were bracing for something akin to yelling or maybe a slap or a hex.

“See, Ron? I told you it was Malfoy!” Hermione exclaimed once she saw him, a smile on her face.

Ron stuck out his tongue at her. “Malfoy was my real guess I just let you pick first.”

“Uh-huh.” She giggled. “The point is, I win.”

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled at her enthusiasm. Stunned, Harry cleared his throat. “So.. you’re not mad?”

“Nah. After you mentioned Malfoy twice in the span of a week after not talking about him for two years, I assumed it had something to do with that conveniently timed boyfriend.” Hermione explained before sitting and motioning to the seats across from her and Ron.

Draco obeyed slowly, only sitting after Harry. “But you’re not mad it’s me, though, right?”

“Why would we be?” Ron asked through a mouthful of oatmeal. “If Harry of all people thinks you’ve changed, then, fuck it, you’ve changed.”

“Plus Harry having a boyfriend means we can finally play four player games. It doesn’t matter if you’re rubbish at them, Ron is too.”

“Thanks.”

Draco smiled down at his food and slowly started eating after waiting for everyone else to start before him. “Thank you.”

At some point Draco had removed his jacket. It was toasty enough in the flat that he was burning up in it but he tried to remind himself that he was using it to cover his tattoos, not keep warm.

He only noticed when Harry did. He leaned closer to whisper while holding his bicep, “You don’t have anything that would upset ‘Mione, right?”

He scrunched his brows. “Like what?”

“I donno, sexy women and stuff like that.”

“Why on Earth would I be interested in sexy women?“ he scoffed a little louder than he meant to. “No I do not have anything upsetting.”

Even still when he looked up the other two were both carefully trying to see a certain spot on his left arm, trying to be subtitle about it at least. Harry noticed too and pointed to his own inner left forearm while trying to take in a couple other colorful artworks.

Draco sighed. He held his left arm out over the table facing up so everyone could see it. Instead of the Dark Mark, across his forearm was a pair of dragons entwining in a 8 shape and forming a heart with their heads where the skull would normally be.

“I tried every spell I could think of. No magic worked until I got a muggle tattoo and realized the answer wasn’t magic.” He explained quickly. He felt a bit like raw fish on the market with how they were ogling over his flesh. “Their noses form the Deathly Hallows. That’s the symbol you guys used, right? It’s a tiny detail that no one ever notices but it felt wrong removing one loyalty without pledging to a new one.”

The trio looked at each other before laughing awkwardly.

Draco retracted his arm and pushed his chair out to get up but before he could, Hermione was talking. “How about we try something. Let’s pretend the only way we know each other now is, you’re Harry’s boyfriend and we’re his best friends.”

Draco smiled and responded with a soft, “I’d like that.”


End file.
